1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat engine winterizing kit and more particularly pertains to a new inboard marine engine winterizing apparatus for drawing antifreeze solution in a marine engine for winter storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat engine winterizing kit is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat engine winterizing kit heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,885; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,208; U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,932; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,618; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,172.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inboard marine engine winterizing apparatus. The inventive device includes a container having a side wall, a slanted upper floor, a lower floor, an open top, a first and second compartments therein, a first opening into the first compartment and being closeable with a plug member, a second opening into the second compartment and being closeable with a plug member, and further includes a handle member moveably and securely attached to the container, a lid member closeable over the open end of the container; and also includes a pipe member having a threaded first end which is threaded into the first opening, a valve member disposed in the pipe member for controlling the flow of liquid from the first compartment, a hose coupling member having a water control valve member and being intergally attached to the pipe member and extending therefrom, a second end, and a flexible tubular member removeably mounted upon the second end.
In these respects, the inboard marine engine winterizing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drawing antifreeze solution in a marine engine for winter storage.